


Teammates

by fanpirex (Kingsy)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Major Character Injury, Previous tags do not apply to protagonist himself!, Story not as morbid as tags imply!, Story request, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingsy/pseuds/fanpirex
Summary: Melinda May was a legend in the Academy. Now as her teammate, Caine finds himself falling for her.





	Teammates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FeralG4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralG4/gifts).



> This story was requested by FeralG4 and has been a work in progress for months. I'm happy to finally finish it, though I won't be taking any more requests for now. This turned out longer than I thought it would but I hope people enjoy it :)

The streets of Los Angeles were the only home Caine could bear to remember. 

It had been years since he’d ran away, his head clouded with images of pooling blood and strangled screams. Sometimes guilt would eat so heavily at his stomach that he’d go back to his old neighbourhood and stare at the set of apartments until sunlight started to hit the ramshackle building.

He could have saved her, should have saved her. Mia, his poor older sister; so sweet and gentle in a world too cruel to care.

He’d been a coward then and so he refused to be one now. He’d found a lot of people willing to train him over the years. His street fighting made enough cash to live on and he practiced every day, building up his strength and stamina. When he really put his focus to it, he was never beaten.

Despite the respect this garnered him, he wanted more. He wanted justice for other Mias, to help the people constantly getting beaten done, to be a part of something bigger. 

He wanted people like his father to be punished properly.

He remembered hearing about it when nostalgia and remorse drove him back to that block. People gossiped about the drunk whose kids were either dead or gone, the drunk that had managed to kill himself falling down some stairs.

It wasn’t good enough. He deserved far worse.

Unfortunately, Caine knew how slim the chances were of him ever getting into law enforcement. No one wanted to hire a street rat, even if he could fight. But apparently luck was on his side.

He had just won a fight. The crowd dispersed slowly and his buddies clapped him on the shoulder as he panted. He’d tried out some of the new styles he’d been shown by some mentors, rather than relying on his brute strength and a few strategic hits.

A man in a suit watched him from a distance.

At first, Caine tensed up, ready to fight again if it came to that. But the man only smiled and introduced himself and showed him an official-looking card. When asked why, the man said he saw great potential.

That was his last night on the streets.

* * *

SHIELD, they called themselves. He liked the implication. He would be the shield that protected innocent people like his sister. They set him up with a ton of trainers and his skillset grew and grew. 

Fellow recruits would glance at him with wide eyes and he knew his appearance sometimes intimated them. Rather than alienate himself, he tried to get to know people, using every bit of charm and goofiness he had left in him to make some friends. People were still a little wary, especially when he quickly rose up in the ranks, but no one stared anymore.

He was in training for several months before they put him on his first field mission. With how successful it had gone, it wasn’t long before he became a full agent.

After SHIELD fell, he worried he’d be set adrift. Thankfully he managed to find himself around other agents like him and they worked together in the chaos that ensued. It was barely a few months later when he was contacted by the new director and invited to work with them at the Playground.

The team there was nice, if a little quirky. He liked how casual everything seemed and the care that Director Coulson took when it came to handling his people.

It was surprising how well he got on with Mack considering his lack of mechanical knowledge, and how quickly Skye took to him after hearing how her team had been betrayed by a Hydra agent working on the inside. He didn’t look a gift horse in the mouth; everyone was very welcoming and he enjoyed the atmosphere greatly.

The only one who didn’t lower their guard around him was Melinda May, known in the Academy as the Calvary. He learned very quickly never to call her that after a side comment to Fitz. Knowing how good she was at fighting, Caine was determined to have them spar.

She didn’t make it easy. She was rarely at the base and the times that she was, she generally kept to herself in the fitness rooms or was too busy training Skye.

He would watch from afar as they went through the motions. He admired the lean muscle encapsulating May’s body and how her lithe form never expended any unnecessary energy. Skye flourished under her guidance, which didn’t surprise him at all.

Skye caught up with him once outside of the training room. “What, you didn’t want to join in?” she panted.

He grinned. “I don’t think May likes me much. She might just kill me.”

“Nah, she’s like that with everyone. Don’t worry about it, she’ll warm up to you.” She fiddled with the tablet in her hand. “So, how do you think I’m doing? Don’t think I didn’t notice you evaluating me.”

“You’re doing great,” he told her honestly and she beamed.

“May’s a good teacher. Oh, and uh, don’t tell her I said so, but... she was looking up your file the other day. I may have noticed and took a peak myself. I didn’t realise you’re, like, a whiz at any kind of martial arts. What was that list?” 

Without waiting for him to respond, she was already reading the text she’d pulled up on her tablet. “Caine Miller, aged 28, born in LA, clearance level 8, attended Operations Academy; skilled in kickboxing, free running, parkour, acrobatics, Muay Thai, Taekwondo, Hapkido, Judo, Jiujitsu and Capoeira.” She looked up, smirking. “That’s a mouthful.”

“No kidding,” he shrugged, smiling. 

“I think May feels a little threatened,” she faux-whispered.

At that moment, May passed them silently, her face hardened, and walked down the hall. Skye and Caine glanced at each other then laughed. While Skye left him to shower and change, he wandered back to his room and sunk down onto his bed. He sighed. He hoped May would ease up a little. It felt like they had a lot in common and he could admit to being a little starstruck.

Eventually he was put on missions with her, though they were never alone. He took the opportunity to fight alongside her, as sparingly as it came. Normally she had taken out any hostiles before he could reach her. Their missions always succeeded without a hitch. 

Until one didn’t.

* * *

Their intel had been lacking. The only thing they’d known for sure was that there would be a sizable force of defence waiting for them, so Coulson sent in his heaviest hitters. Caine had incapacitated the enemy troops he’d been assigned and reported his area clear quickly. While he scouted his perimeter and journeyed deeper into the building, Bobbi confirmed she’d dealt with her hostiles as well.

He barely heard Skye remarking she was nearly done as he crept through a door and heard fighting. Immediately on alert, he hid in the shadows and found himself watching three snipers taking position over a banister. In the area below, May took out assailants quicker than they could get back up.

His heart raced. There was no way she’d be able to take care of the snipers too. Both her guns were strewn across the room and the banister was too high to jump. His eyes focused in on the nearest hostile.

He used his build and momentum to crash into the guy, pushing him into another sniper. The last enemy whipped around at the commotion, his hands leaving the rifle and going to his belt where a knife was waiting. Caine engaged in combat without pause, his thoughts consumed with keeping their attention away from May. She’d seen them by now, he was sure.

He registered the bang of a gun, felt a piercing pain near his kidneys, but ignored it. The first sniper was thrown over the banister, landing awkwardly and growing still. The third sniper was quick though. His blade almost blurred in the air. It sunk into Caine's stomach and was pulled out swiftly as he punched the sniper’s chest forcefully.

He wished he had more ammo for his ICER, but he’d used the last of it before going further.

The second sniper was knocked out finally and he could give the third his undivided attention, but the guy was slippery. The both of them went over the banister, using each other to cushion the blow. They both rolled and were up within seconds, though the sniper was limping. Caine almost celebrated but then more guards were rushing into the area and May was all the way across the room from him.

“Reinforcements required!” he could hear her ordering, but her voice only came from physical distance and he realised there was a slight crackle in his ear. Their communication devices weren’t working. They were on their own.

Minutes flew by. Caine was just able to stop himself being overwhelmed when he realised that May looked bad. He threw himself in her direction, deflecting punches and disarming where possible. He saw a guy with a shotgun storm towards them, his sights clearly set on May, and when the double-barrelled gun was lifted, Caine didn’t even think.

His body absorbed the bullets as he shielded his fellow agent with his own body. His only regret as he hit the floor and blacked out was that he was facing away from May. He hoped any other shots missed her.

* * *

His time in the Playground’s infirmary turned out to be some of his favourite memories. His injuries would take quite a while to heal and Coulson had benched him for the unforeseeable future, due to Caine needing physical therapy once most of the internal damage was gone. He’d at first been crushed that there was a chance he wouldn’t recover to his former state and therefore would be unable to perform his job efficiently, but Simmons had assured him she was certain he’d pull through.

“It will just require a lot of willpower and determination on your part,” she’d said and he’d nodded, a goal set firmly in his mind.

Mack kept him company when he could. At one point, Caine laughed so hard that Simmons shooed the other agent away lest he become a threat to Caine’s stitches. Skye kept him up to date on her training and was always pleased when he complimented her improvements, and Simmons tried to make his stay as comfortable as possible without hovering.

Two days after he regained consciousness, May visited him. She was stiff and her features remained pinched even after he greeted her warmly.

“You were an idiot,” she told him scathingly without deliberation.

He wasn’t terribly surprised. She continued to barrage him with insults but he could see the frustration in her eyes; she was covering her worry. He understood the impulse. They were spies, after all, and she was one of the best.

“I don’t regret it,” he eventually told her after sitting in silence while she berated him. “I was protecting my teammate. I know you would have done the same.”

“I would have done better,” she argued, though it was without malice.

“Yeah,” he smiled, nodding, “undoubtably. You’re much smarter than me. All I could do was be a meat shield. But I stand by it.”

“Why?” she snapped. “Your actions could have cost us the mission, because clearly you weren’t thinking.”

The side of his mouth quirked up. “Maybe, maybe not. But you’re still alive, so how could I want to take it all back?”

Her lips thinned. “You almost died instead.”

“And I’m sure I would have if you weren’t there. You can’t tell me those guards just left me laying there alive. You kept me safe when I was down for the count.”

“I was protecting my teammate,” she shot back, repeating him.

“Exactly,” he grinned.

Rather than reply, she flexed her knuckles and left the room. She didn’t come back to the infirmary after that. He wished she would. He enjoyed her company, as prickly as it was. There was something about her that drew him in.

When it came time for his physical therapy however, when he was sweating through his clothes in unbearable pain as his somewhat atrophied muscles pushed him past limits he’d never had before, there she was. She set a water bottle down between them, stretched with enviable ease and worked out beside him in silence. Her unspoken support helped him more than he could ever think to thank her for and he pushed onwards.

For months they continued this routine, saying nothing and letting the companionable atmosphere build. He grew stronger again, able to practise combat moves rather than just exercise his body. When he was cleared for sparring by Simmons, May was the first to volunteer.

He was clumsy and flatfooted after so much time healing and she won without delay, refusing to go easy. He appreciated it more than anything else. In time, he grew faster and better. The first time he managed to send her to the mat, she got up in a single spring with a smile on her face, the first smile he’d ever seen on her, and he was hooked.

During one evening relaxing, Skye suggested he practise dancing to regain his previous fluidity. He knew she’d been joking, but considered the idea at length and decided it held merit. She was shocked when he stood and held out a hand to her.

“Come on then, partner,” he smirked. Fitz laughed from where he was sitting.

“Oh no,” she protested, sinking deeper into the couch, “I’m not good at dancing.”

“It was your idea.”

Reluctantly she acquiesced and took his hand. When he moved them into a waltz, she stepped on his toes and winced. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” he laughed.

Hunter walked past the room and did a doubletake before grinning at them both. “Having a little office romance, huh?”

“Hardly,” Skye scoffed before paling. “Not that you’re unattractive because you’re obviously very hot but you’re not my type.”

“Thanks, I think.” Caine twirled her under his arm and she went willingly, stumbling a little.

“You’re actually pretty good at this, if a bit clunky,” she commented.

“Of course he can dance,” Hunter interjected, “he’s a lady-killer. Look at him. Hey, don’t we need someone to seduce our target?”

“Which target?” Caine asked, sidestepping the remark.

“Sorry, mate, confidential,” Hunter shrugged and then smirked. “Unless you join the mission. You must be healed enough by now.”

“I thought you wanted the honours of seducer?” Skye taunted him, parting from the dance.

He raised his hands. “I’m more than happy to do it, but I think Bobbi might castrate me if I try. Miller’s a good second bet.”

Melinda entered the room behind him, watching him suspiciously. “A good second bet at what?”

Hunter visibly gulped. “Nothing. Absolutely nothing.”

“You wouldn’t be discussing a secret mission in front of agents not in the know, now would you?”

“Course not, May.” Nervously, he slipped out of the room.

Caine thought that was the end of the topic and nearly sagged with relief, until he caught the mischief in Skye's gaze. She smiled slyly at him and turned to Melinda.

“Oh, me and Caine were just dancing and Hunter decided that was proof of Caine’s ability to seduce targets.”

Melinda’s brows rose. “Why were you dancing?”

Caine cleared his throat. “Help increase my balance and agility.”

“Yeah,” Skye agreed easily. “He’s apparently a pretty good dancer regardless of any setbacks.”

He refused to give in to the urge to blush and looked steadfastly away from Melinda. Unfortunately, Fitz decided this was a good time to argue with the hacker.

“I’m not sure dancing and seduction go hand in hand,” he stammered out.

“Sure they do, Fitz!” Skye objected.

“Even if Caine was an awful dancer, he would still be able to charm women,” the scientist pointed out.

Skye shrugged. “Maybe, I’ve never seen him flirt before. We need a decisive vote. May: Do you think Caine could seduce any unsuspecting lady he wants, with or without dancing skills?”

Caine himself shifted on his feet, uncomfortable with this line of conversation, especially as it seemed his presence was being ignored. He anxiously watched Melinda look him over, unsure what he wanted her answer to be.

Finally, she glanced at Skye. “I think his seduction tactics would require experience that is entirely unrelated to dancing.” She gave him one last indecipherable stare as he gulped before she walked away.

Skye and Fitz gaped at him. “Wait, wait,” the hacker waved her hands quickly, “is May saying you're a virgin?”

He didn’t respond, the blush he’d been holding back making an unwelcome appearance.

“I don’t believe it,” Fitz muttered.

“How can you be a virgin?” Skye demanded.

Sighing, he started to leave the room. “Whether I want to wait is my business.”

“I'm not saying it’s bad!” she protested. “I’m just surprised!”

He shot her a sceptical, though good-natured glare and she coloured red like him. “Thanks for the dancing practise, Skye.”

In his desperation to stop being embarrassed, he made his way to the gym only to stop short at the door. Melinda glanced back at him over her shoulder before resuming her meditating pose. Damning himself in his head, he walked over to a punching bag. Like always, there was silence between them but this one didn’t feel as comfortable as others. At least, not for Caine.

He went through his warmups and then began hammering into the hanging bag.

“It’s admirable.”

Her voice froze him. He stopped the swinging of the bag and looked at her, breathing heavy. He’d been going for a while and in that time she hadn’t moved. Even now, she didn’t twitch a muscle, her eyes still closed.

“What is?”

“Your reasons for chastity. That type of commitment is commendable in this line of work.”

She said nothing more and he didn’t encourage the conversation, though he could have sworn there was a small smile playing at her lips when he continued working out.

 

 

* * *

His first sanctioned mission back in the field felt glorious, other than the lack of Melinda. They’d grow closer in such a way that neither of them really spent time together aside from exercising. They never touched when not sparring and they hardly spoke, but the interactions they did have were warmer and looser. He liked that she felt freer in his presence and tried not to seem eager when she did smile at him.

When he admitted to his dark childhood amongst his teammates, he looked to her face first. She didn't judge him or offer pity; she didn’t have much reaction at all. Later that night, once they’d finished sparring, she put a careful hand on his back. Her touch was light, as if afraid to offend. He looked at her and softly smiled.

The first time she laughed at a sarcastic comment he made, he felt like he could fly. He wanted so badly to kiss her. He refrained. It was an itch he’d supressed for what seemed like years.

Coulson sent him on a mission that landed him back on the streets of Los Angeles. When the target was eliminated and intel had been gathered for the next mission, Caine requested a side trip. Everyone could understand why. Skye left him with a quick hug, speaking to Coulson over the phone as she sat in the plane. Melinda watched him.

“Want some company?” she asked.

“Concerned about me?” he smiled weakly.

“Just want to protect my teammate.”

His shoulders relaxed a little and he nodded, gesturing for her to join him. After walking in silence, the two of them stopped before the old apartment complex. His chest tightened and she took his hand for the first time. Blinking, he turned to her but she only looked ahead.

“It wasn’t your fault,” she said.

Immediately his fingers clenched around hers. “I should have been braver.”

“You were only a child.”

He insisted, “She was my sister.”

“Your sister would be proud of you.”

His breath hitched and he willed away the sob rising in his throat. Melinda looked at him, her expression kind but firm, unwilling to go back on her statement. After a moment, he nodded. He tugged on her hand and pulled her into a hug. She was clearly hesitant to start with, but soon eased into his embrace.

“Thank you for being here,” he murmured into her hair.

She was the one to pull away and he would have been disheartened except for the fact that she still held his hand with no sign of letting go. “We should get back.”

He took a breath, looked back one last time, and walked away. The streets were familiar yet so very different. They weren’t his home anymore, merely a fond part of his past. He’d found a new home, a new family. He finally fought against injustice. He belonged in a way he never had before. 

Feeling so very lucky, he glanced over at Melinda. She was the last piece, he decided; the final step on a long and winding journey. He wasn’t good with women, despite Hunter’s belief, and he suddenly realised how cowardly he was being. That wouldn’t do at all. 

Mia had taught him to be brave and brave he would be.

“Melinda?”

She looked to him.

“You’re my favourite teammate,” he told her, smiling teasingly.

She rolled her eyes playfully and smiled back. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is a little nod to Star Wars, in case you missed it. Also, if you're wondering, this story has no relation to my other AoS fic, Quantum Indeterminacy.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Hi everyone!
> 
> I have a Tumblr for news and ideas about all of my stories, existing and yet-to-be-written. **Feedback would be fantastic!** So if you want to interact with me more and have input on future decisions regarding my stories then head over to <http://fanpirex.tumblr.com>.
> 
> I look forward to possibly hearing from any of you! Thank you for reading my rambles, even if you don't wanna join in, and have a brilliant day!


End file.
